1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for transferring a toner to a latent image due to an electrostatic potential difference, to form a visible image.
2. Related Art
As an image forming apparatus for transferring a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier to form a toner image, an apparatus is widely used in which a toner image formed on an image carrier is once transferred to an intermediate transfer member, and the toner image on the intermediate transfer member is transferred to a recording medium. As an intermediate transfer member, an endless intermediate transfer belt which is circularly moved while being entrained around a plurality of roll members such as a driving roll and a steering roll is often used.
In such an apparatus, a toner image formed on the image carrier is transferred to the intermediate transfer belt at a primary transfer position, and then conveyed to a secondary transfer position by the circular movement of the intermediate transfer belt. At the secondary transfer position, a backup roll which is butted against the inner circumferential surface of the intermediate transfer belt, and a secondary transfer roll which is pressed from the outside of the intermediate transfer belt against the backup roll through the intermediate transfer belt are placed, and a recording medium is overlaid on the intermediate transfer belt and then nipped between the secondary transfer roll and the backup roll.